


听说我们是情敌

by wqzixuan



Category: PoT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqzixuan/pseuds/wqzixuan





	听说我们是情敌

听说我们是情敌

乾举着笔记本凑近不二的时候，不二花了一秒钟考虑是转身离开还是留在原地。

但他着实好奇乾又收集到了什么新的资料。要知道在没有网球比赛的时候，那个笔记本上记的最多的，就是各校八卦。

“不二，”果然，乾一开口就没有让他失望，“惊天八卦。”

不二微笑着摆出聆听姿态。

“你和冰帝的迹部君是情敌。”

不二脚下一个趔趄，非常勉强保持住平衡。乾紧盯着不二的动作，一边感叹不二优秀的身体协调能力，一边觉得冒着危险来试探简直是太对了。

“资料显示这是一个天降对竹马的故事。迹部是天降，你是竹马。”

“我到底和谁竹马了？迹部又是对谁天降了？”不二艰难提问。

乾推了推眼镜，反光闪了下不二的眼：“当然是手冢。”

“看到我头顶气泡中的问号了吗？迹部天降我承认，但国一到国三哪里竹马了？”

“请不要细究这种设定，毕竟你们的萌点在于天降对竹马。”

“所以乾，你今天是来八卦我的吗？”

“不是，”乾冷静反驳，“我只是收集资料。”

看似稳如老狗，乾的内心实际已慌的一批。不二睁眼了，自己把他逼到睁眼了，接下来大概有一个月自己都不会好了。

“那你先说说看？你是从哪里来的八卦灵感？”

“说了不是八卦……论坛的投票贴你没有关注吗？”

“我好久没上论坛了，居然都有投票贴了？”

“TF相濡以沫对TA异军突起，票数基本持平。顺便，我投了ALL F。”

不二笑的春花灿烂，乾在正午的阳光下开始浑身打摆子。

“阿乾啊，为了感谢你这么看得起我，晚上我请你吃饭，还请务必赏光。”

啊吾命休矣。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等不二终于想起翻开投票贴看一眼时，TA的票数已经由于冰帝校友的加入而遥遥领先。不二深刻怀疑冰帝溜达过来的人其实根本没看清主题，只是看到迹部的名字就习惯性去投票。

他颇觉有趣，尤其看着回帖中煞有介事的分析贴，如果他不是当事人之一，他都要觉得T君和F君两小无猜细水长流的爱情故事很美好，T君和A君强强碰撞擦出心灵的火花更是感人。

他的手指在投票键中苦恼游移，无法决定投给谁，闭上眼点兵点将半天，睁眼看见手指停在了SF上。

不二这次花了三秒考虑可能有的后果，果决地按下投票键。将投票截图发给了手机里第五个联系人后，迅速关机。

晚上愉快地请阿乾去河村的寿司店吃了顿芥末寿司大餐，中途乾泪流满面深刻反省，不二笑眯眯看他忏悔不该撩虎须，旁观的河村内心默默点蜡，熟练收拾残局。

等不二付完钱撩开帘子出门就看到熟悉的车停在外面，他的脚步僵了僵，然后若无其事左转开溜。那辆车跟着启动，慢慢跟在不二身边。眼看走了一路快要到家，不二终于认输般停下脚步，车同步停下。不二过去敲了敲后座的车窗。想象中该摇下来的车窗并没有动静，不二恨恨咬牙，伸手去拉门把。

这下倒是马上开了，里面伸出一只手拉住不二手腕，一把将人拖进去。车门一关，车子绝尘而去。

晚到一步的由美子疑惑地看着路边：刚才好像看到周助在路上啊……

车板升起，很好地阻隔了前方可能来自于司机的窥探。

不二被迹部摆了个跨坐在腿上的姿势接吻，迹部的舌头着实灵活，尤其是主人带着怒气的情况下，显得更加不留情面，不二觉得迹部的舌头快舔到自己的小舌——当然这只是错觉，但是舌根都能被对方触到的感觉让不二有些害怕。他捶了捶迹部的肩，迹部没有放过他的意思，不过舌头收敛了许多，退回入口处，轻扫着不二的牙齿。

“唔……小景……让我喘口气……”不二断断续续求饶。

迹部哼笑了一声不理会身上这人的服软，他的手熟稔地伸进校服下摆，摸上少年劲瘦的腰肢，不二躲了一下，迹部索性往上摸索，直接掐上了因为接吻而微微挺立的乳头。

不二闷哼一声，整个人软进迹部的怀中，迹部终于舍得松开嘴，放不二大口呼吸。

“SF？原来周助喜欢的人是白石啊？”迹部一手玩弄不二的乳头一手摸出手机，打开不二发给他的图，“居然投票给SF，还截图发给我这个现任情人。周助你这样可太不厚道。”

这个醋缸子！不二腹诽，面上却摆出不甘示弱的笑容：“哪里哪里，总比不过天降的迹部少爷打败我这个竹马，你看我们两校的人对于你们的相爱多么乐见其成，我突然就多了一个实力这么强大的情敌呜……”

迹部下狠手又掐了一把可怜兮兮的乳尖，不二痛到几乎飙泪。

手机被丢到一边，迹部老神在在解了不二校裤的扣子。被纯白内裤包裹的少年郎的性器已经微微苏醒，迹部没有去理会，双手以非常流氓的手法摸上了不二挺翘的臀部。

“小景！”不二一惊，差点从迹部身上跳起来，但迹部仗着力气大，直接压制了他的动作。

“放心，不会对你怎么样。”他承诺着，手上却一点不含糊揉捏着臀肉，隔着一层棉布都能感觉到迹部手心的温度，不二咬了咬唇，柔顺地伏在迹部的肩头。

啊看来这醋缸子是真的生气了……

不二眼珠一转，干脆也伸手摸上迹部的校服扣子，从上往下一颗一颗慢慢解开。迹部配合地脱掉校服外套，露出里面笔挺的白衬衫。不二撑起身子，在迹部饶有兴趣的目光下巧然一笑，直接滑坐迹部脚边，趴上了迹部的腿。迹部还在想不二又有什么新招的时候，他直接含住衬衫最下方的纽扣，没几秒，扣子就被灵巧的舌头顶开。

迹部的眉头微微跳动了一下。

不二抬头看了一眼迹部，冰蓝色的眼中带了一丝不自觉的媚意，在看到迹部的喉结上下滚动了一下之后，笑的更是愉悦。迹部昂了昂下巴示意不二继续，不二温顺地去含第二颗扣子，舌尖有意无意地扫过迹部的肚脐，听到迹部的呼吸乱了一下。

不二面上继续兢兢业业伺候大少爷脱衣，内心翻涌着小得意。等解开所有的扣子时，趁迹部没有反应过来，干脆地舔上迹部的胸肌。

部活后迹部习惯在更衣室冲个澡，此时身上是不二熟悉的玫瑰香，配着不二唇下口感绝赞的胸肌，仿佛是在享用最高级的玫瑰甜品。不二不客气地含住迹部的乳头，学着迹部平时的样子开始又吸又舔，啧啧的水声在狭小的空间内响起，不二被头发遮住的耳朵偷偷红了起来。

迹部倒抽一口冷气。

不二的动作很青涩，但带着十足的诚意去伺候大少爷。迹部的乳头并没有太大的快感，但恋人讨好自己的行为让他心理得到了莫大的满足。校裤下的性器不再蛰伏，颇有些蠢蠢欲动。

等不二舔够了，终于松嘴的时候，抬头就看到迹部眼底燃起来的欲火。

嗨呀有点玩脱了……他心不在焉地想着，手不安分地摸上了另一颗一直被冷落的乳头，将掌心整个压上去，乳头慢慢挺立起来，在不二的掌心不安分跳动。

“小景在床上凶的很，可乳头却是惹人疼的粉红色，这就是所谓的反差萌吗？”不二调笑迹部，换个手势将乳头夹在手指中揉搓。另一只手顺着胸口往下，在迹部紧实的腹肌上一顿乱摸。

迹部感觉自己快忍到极限了，伸手就去抓不二，结果还没碰到人呢，不二就如泥鳅般溜走了。

“给本大爷乖乖过来！”

“但是小景，”不二无辜地笑着，偏头示意让迹部看窗外，“已经到你家门口了哦~”

衣衫不整的迹部家大少爷懵逼了。

三秒后，车内传出一声怒吼：“不二周助！！！”

~~~愉快END~~~


End file.
